jessica the new ninja
by ravenlogan12
Summary: Jessica parents died, shes jays adoptive sister. When she vists jay she finds out shes a ninja. And when she is fighting the snakes some one from her past is there. That person seeks revenge and wont stop until he/she killls jessica. not a good summary i know. kaixoc. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja go the new ninja

Jess P.O.V (11-years old)

"This is your entire fault!" my little sister Emily screamed at me. "You're the reason mommy and daddy are dead. They shouldn't have died! You should-be the one dead." she said in between sobs. I felt my face go cold not because of the cold wind. Me and my two little sisters were at my parents funeral. I remembered the episode. The flashes of lights, all of us screaming, my parents bloody faces. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I took a step back grabbing a bag with my stuff in. The pans were to go to my aunt's place to live so I had my bags. I took the bag and ran towards the woods. As I ran I looked behind me, I saw my small sister face Emily with rage, and my smallest sister face, Janie filled with sadness. Janie just a sweet two-year old, while Emily was a 6-year-old trouble maker but could be a sweet little girl. I kept running and running till I couldn't go any more. At my middle school I went to I was a great runner, so that REALLY helped. I felt my head go dizzy and I felt sick. "Oh god. Please I'm not sick." Before I knew it I was throwing up, too much running. I couldn't take it any more so I fainted.

jays P.O.V

"Come on mom and dad! I want to get a pet." I say to my mother and father pulling them so they would go faster. But I wasn't a strong twelve-year-old. "Don't worry jay honey. We have all day, remember that." my mother said I rolled my eyes. "Yea, whatever." I mumble to myself. My eye then caught a body form laying on the ground. "ed what is that?" my mom asked my dad. "I think it is a girl." I say running to the body. "Jay!" my mom shouted as she started to run after me. "I'm right mom. It is a girl." I said picking her up. "I'll take her." my dad said taking her off my arms. "Ok now lets go home." my mom said. I nodded.

Jess P.O.V

"Oh my head." I groaned. "Wow take it easy." a boy said. I opeaned my eyes and say a boy about 12 years old said. He had brown eyes and hair and a scar on his right eyes brow. "Who are you?" he asked. "Jessica Ella Blaze." I say extendeing my hand. He smiled. "jay." he shook my hand. "Oh shes awake." a female vocie said. I turned to the door way and a women was standing there with two bowls of soup. "Here sweetie have some soup." she said giving me a bowl of soup. "Oh Thank you!" i said as I ate the soup. "So whats your name?" she asked. "Shes Jessica Ella Blaze." jay said. "Jay dont be rude." she said. "No its ok." I drink my soup. "So where are your parents?" she asked, I felt a tear go down my cheek. "My parents are in heaven." I say as I wipe my tears with my long sleeve. "I'm so sorry honey." she said hugging me. "No, it's ok." I say. "So you have nowhere to go?" jay asked. "I was supposed to go to my aunt's house but my sister Emily didn't want me so I ran away." I say. "You can be with us." Jay's mom said smiling. "Really? I don't want to be any trouble." "Oh don't be silly. We would love to have another member in our family." She said hugging me tightly. "Oh thank you. You all will be a great family, and finally I'll have a big brother." I say hugging jay tightly. I know I will love them very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess POV 5 years later

"Hey Mom and dad!" I say as I enter the junk yard. "Hey jess." they say as they both give me a kiss on the cheek which of course I return. "Jess we have great news for you." My dad says smiling widely. "Oh really! What is it?" I ask jumping up and down. "You're going to stay with your brother jay a whole week. On the bounty. Tomorrow." Mom says. My eyes widen and I scream in joy. "Really! Oh my gosh! I love ya guys!" I give them a giant hug and run to my room and start packing. I hadn't seen jay in a while and I miss him so much. He had really helped my life. I can't wait to see him again and make fun of him. Ha. We are really like brother and sister we look alike and talk a lot we have great moves in fighting, where're like twins. Only I'm adopted.

Jay POV

"Hey mom." I say through the phone. "Oh hey jay. Are you ready for tomorrow?" she says. "Yea. I hadn't seen jess for a while now and I really miss her." "Oh that good. You did tell your team, right?" "Um not yet I want it to be a surprise." I say. I really want it to be a surprise. I can't wait to see their faces when they know I have a sister it'll be good. I think. "AHH!" I yell as the alarm goes off. "Jay honeys are you ok?" mom asked of course concern. "Oh yea, got to go mom you know ninja stuff." I say. "Oh ok bye jay." she says hanging up. "Time to kick some serpentine butt!" I say jumping up from the chair I was sitting in. "But first put on some pants." Nya said giggling as she passed by the door. "Oops!" I say closing the door and putting on my pants. I REALLY have to close the doors now. If mom hadn't called I would have finished changing.

Jess POV

"Your brother told me he will pick you up here." Mom said. I raised my eyebrow. "Mom did jay really say that?" I asked. "Yea." My dad said giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Now we have to go sweetie. Bye do not get in trouble." Mom said giving me a kiss. "Um. Ok. I love you guys see a in a week." I say as they drove off. 'Wonder if jay really said that.' I thought while rolling my eyes. All of a sudden the bank alarm went off, and I felt arms around me. It started to drag me into the s. "Who the heck are you?" I ask while kicking. "We are the fangpire little girl." It said. I dug my nails into his skin or scales and they yelped in pain. They let me go, I turned around and kicked the fangpire heads. I ran out and got sprayed with water of something in my eyes. "What the-" "Where do you think you're going ssssilyy little girl." I heard another serpentine say near me. I rub my eyes and when I open it I see Santa and gingerbread guys. "EEP! Wait a minute. I don't need to see to beat ya up!" I said getting in a fighting position. "Yea right." I said punching him or them or whatever. "STOP RIGHT THERE FANGPIRE!" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes which were shut and I still saw gingerbread and Santa. I saw elf's beat up Santa. "Hey that's not nice." I said to the elves. 'Whoa. It going to my head.' "Jess?" I heard my name confused, how could the weird looking elf know my name? 'I'm so stupid!' I thought of course he knew my name he works with Santa! "Yep you are right you little weird looking elf." I said smiling. After Santa was all beat up. The weird looking elf hugged me. "Whoa! What with the hugging elf?" I asked. "Her eyes are green. She sees us as elves or Santa-" "And gingerbread people!" I shouted waving my hand in the air." "Come on lets go to the bounty." An elf said. "The bounty! That's where my brother jay is! He's a ninja!" "Jess it's me jay." The hugging elf told me. "Um no you aren't. My brother is not an elf." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Nya." The elf said. I ducked down avoiding the dart. It the weird elf. "Ha! I'm good." I said laughing.


End file.
